Just another night in the Coleman house
by vampire princess33
Summary: It was just another night in the Coleman house. Esther painted the night away, her thoughts taking a morbid turn when she looked at her paints with the lights off. Max lied wide awake in bed, feeling too petrified to call out for her parents and something warned Danny that there might not be any other nights in their house, not with Esther's plans slowly being set into motion...


**A/N: Orphan is a wicked movie, but so damn gooood.**

**Esther had serious issues (you should read in wikipedia about her background) and I pittied Max because she was realy cute and a nice character and it was interesting trying to write from her perspective as well as from Esther/Leena's pov.**

**Rated T for insanity, fear and some slight mature implications**

**(if you know what I mean :D).**

**Enjoy and Review or I will set Esther after you! xxx**

**Just another night in the Coleman house**

It was just another night in the Coleman house.

It had been raining outside, the wind howling and the storm raging as if it wanted to lay the house waste and shake it to its foundations.

The sky was dark, but it was a dim and ominous colour that didn't let the stars shine after the storm ceased.

That late at night, everyone should have been sleeping soundly, long immersed in the land of dreaming. However, no member of the family was sleeping that night, but silently went about whatever business kept them awake...or not so silently, after all.

Kate and John were in their bedroom and Esther could hear the low, hushed moans and their panting words of love coming through the walls of her room.

She squeezed angrily her paintbrush into her small fist and continued to draw as she did every night after her allegedly adopted parents had put her into bed.

_It is unfair_, she thought spitefully and felt a wicked happiness as she painted a distorted face that screamed in death agony on the wall, _I am the one that should be with daddy like that and not her. She shouldn't even be allowed to touch him or sleep with him in the night. Definitely not make love to him._

The stifled moans increased in volume and then stopped altogether, and Esther knew that they had finished, at least for tonight.

Esther took a few steps back and admired her work in the bluish light that came from the aquarium.

The paint would be visible only to her whenever she turned on the light- no one had reasons to suspect her because she looked like a little and innocent girl, she thought disgusted.

No one except of Kate, for that matter.

With morbid pleasure, Esther saw that the disformed, screaming face looked like Kate.

She smiled. While she was still forced to pose as a little gorl for her plan to work, it was alright for Kate to be with John.

After all, she didn't intend to make it take long before there were no more nghts in the Coleman house. At least no more nights for Kate and Danny.

If Max was a good girl, Esther planned on letting her live. She could become a great daughter when Esther took Kate's place as John's lover ans wife.

Then, everyone would consider her a grown-up, a real woman.

She kept painting the night away, humming to herself.

It was just another night in the Coleman house.

The rapid wind was making the trees bend from its force, and it would not relent even if it had to break them.

Max always loved the rumbling of the thunder that she could feel inside her more than she could hear it, she loved the feeling it gave her.

However, Max had always thought that everything that was outside the shelter that the house provided them was in danger at nights like this and her mother would always hug her and sign her that she was safe and that she would never let anyone hurt her.

Now, Max laid in her bed, drawing the sheets till her nose as she tried to hide behind them, almost paralysed from her fear.

She couldn't sleep, not when she knew that Esther was somewhere around the house.

She felt too stiff and frightened to even call for her parents, so Max stayed completely still and stared intently at the door, waiting for the moment she saw the knob turn and Esther's form was illuminated by a flash of lightening.

Max felt the tears start to sting her eyes and with a tired flutter of her eyelashes she resigned and let them fall and run down her face.

With the tears came the sobs, but without her hearing aid, Max couldn't tell how loud they were. All she knew was that they shook her from inside.

She just wished that Esther didn't hear her crying and that her parents didn't come to check on her. If they did, she knew that she wouldn't keep the truth from them anymore, and when Esther learnt it, Max wouldn't be able to keep her parents and her brother safe.

Nevertheless, the door didn't open nor did Max see through the crevice of the door anyone passing outside of her room.

No one came and even the storm stopped raging. Maybe Max could try and get some sleep for a change, but she really doubted she would.

Danny couldn't stand lying awake in bed and doing nothing at all anymore, so he stood up, wincing as the mattress of his bed groaned in protest at the sudden shift of weight.

He didn't think that Esther could be watching him at that hour, but he was afraid she would hear him if he made the slightest noise that was out of the ordinary.

Danny tried to move silently in the dark, and he mouthed a curse, somehow managing not to make a sound when he hit his leg on the edge of his desk.

The most rational thing to do was run to his parents' bedroom wishing that Esther didn't manage to stop him and tell them how evil and wicked she really was.

However, he was sure that they wouldn't believe him unless he had some sound evidence, especially his dad.

Esther had done a great job in fooling everyone around her about how good and well-mannered she was, but Danny knew better.

So, no helping from his parents.

Danny leaned his forehead against the wooden door, straining his ears to listen for any indication that Esther was somewhere around, maybe waiting outside when he thought it would be safe to try and escape, but there was none.

Danny let out a long breath he hadn't realised he was holding and then pressed his back against the door, feeling his heart beating rapidly into his chest.

He thought that it wasn't the right kind of throbbing that could only be caused by a rush of pure adrenaline. It was the desperate heartbeat of fear.

He could try and reach Max. Maybe she could help him uncover Esther, but not tonight.

At that moment Danny felt so petrified that it would be embarrasing if he didn't know what the monster his parents had brought home with them was capable of.

He would do it tomorrow whenever he found the chance to be alone with Max, Danny decided, but he felt a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach, as if something was warning him that he didn't have much time left to postpone anything.


End file.
